Una mañana cualquiera en Konoha
by JustOneMorePerson
Summary: Esa era una mañana tan común, simplemente un día más. O eso creía Ino Yamanaka


**Una mañana cualquiera en Konoha**

Una mañana cualquiera en Konoha, una chica de unos 17 años, rubia de ojos azules se levantaba para ir entrenar con su sumamente problemático equipo. ¿Quién era esa chica? Ino Yamanaka

_-Hoy no tengo ganas de ir a entrenar -_ dijo la muchacha con un gran fastidio.

_-Relájate Ino, es solo un entrenamiento_- dijo su padre, que momentos antes había entrado a la habitación para despertar a su hija.

La aludida bufó con enojo como repuesta, y luego dijo:

_- ¿Como quieres que me relaje papá? Creo que estoy mutando y me estoy convirtiendo en algo así como un oso, siempre tengo sueño y para colmo Shikamaru no me hace caso en nada, o acaba durmiendo y Chouji se la pasa comiendo sus papitas-_ dijo frunciendo el ceño y dirigiéndose al baño para arreglarse.

_- Hija relájate que te van a salir arrugas-_ bromeó Inochi saliendo del cuarto.

Había pasado una hora, la rubia ya estaba por llegar al lugar de entrenamiento, pero cuando llego se encontró con el equipo 7 y 8, bueno no exactamente.

Naruto estaba gritando como loco mientras que Sakura lo perseguía con el puño en alto, Kiba estaba tratando de ligar a Hinata la cual estaba muy sonrojada, Shino peleaba con Chouji porque este había matado un insecto por intentar comerse sus papitas, Shikamaru dormía, y Sai observaba a todos detalladamente al mismo tiempo que leía un libro que se llamaba "¿De donde salen los bebes?".

- _¡¿Que pasa aquí? -_ grito la rubia con un tic en el ojo.

- _Ino-cerda al fin llegas-_ dijo la pelirrosa dejando de golpear a Naruto.

_- Claro que he llegado, frentezota-_

_- Oye, que te pasa cerda mi frente no es tan grande-_

_- Claro que si-_

_- Claro que no cerda-_

_- SI-_

_- NO-_

_- SI_

_- NO_

_- SI_

_- ¡QUE NO! CERDA-_

_- Oigan ya cállense, ¿que no pueden dejar a un vago inútil como yo dormir en paz?, están peor que Naruto cuando se enferma del estomago-_ dijo Shikamaru levantándose por el griterío, a lo que Sakura e Ino lo fulminaron con la mirada.

- ¡_Cállate, vago!-_ gritaron las dos.

_- ¡Oigan chicos!-_ gritó Kiba

_- ¡¿Qué?_ dijeron la rubia y la pelirosa al unisono

- _Que humor ya cálmense, sabemos que tienen "ese" problema, pero no es para tanto-_ dijo el Inuzuka

_- ¿De que problema hablas?-_ dijo la ojiazul

_- Ay vamos, de que mas, el estreñimiento es un problema pasajero_- dijo Naruto

Después de eso, solo se vio a Naruto estampado contra un árbol, siendo golpeado por las dos kunochis.

_- E…etto..c..chicos deberíamos a..arreglar todo ..es..esto, Na..Naruto-kun esta muy lastimado_- dijo una voz muy conocida.

_- ¿Que dices Hinata?-_ dijeron todos, a excepción de Shino y Shikamaru.

_- Emm..pu..pues que de..deberíamos.. c..calmarnos_.

_- Pero si no fue nuestra culpa, fue culpa de Ino y Sakura_- dijeron Kiba y Naruto.

_- Cállense idiotas, pero cambiando el tema que nos querían decir-_ dijeron las mencionadas.

_- Lo que pasa es que ya se porque Kiba es mas lento que yo-_ dijo el Uzumaki

_- Calla baka-_ dijo Kiba

_- ¿De que hablas, Naruto?-_ dijo Sakura

- _Kiba, tiene un problemita y por eso es mas lento al caminar y se cansa mas rápido-_

_- Cállate Naruto-_ dijo el antes mencionado

- _No, dinos Naruto_- dijo Ino

- _Ah, pasa que Kiba tiene…..…. ¡El trasero mas grande que el mio! y por eso gasta mas chakra en las misiones.-_ dijo este.

Ino y Sakura no paraban de reir, Shikamaru se contenia para no burlarse, Chouji se atraganto con una papita, Hinata se sonrojo e incluso Shino tenia ganas de reír, ante el comentario del rubio.

_Callense todos-_ grito Kiba rojo de ira

Pero no paraban de reir….

- _Y dime Naruto, ¿tu como sabes eso?-_ dijo Sakura

_- Muy simple Sakura-chan, recuerdo "ese" día como si hubiera sido ayer, pero fue hoy en la mañana. Cuando caminábamos para llegar aquí, vi que Kiba caminaba mas lento que todos y me puse a pensar ¿PORQUE?, y en ese momento vi la razón, Kiba, Shino, Chouji y Shikamaru, se encontraban de perfil y vi que Kiba tenia…. ¡El trasero mas grande que todos nosotros!-_

Se oían risas de todos los presentes, el Inuzuka se moría de la vergüenza cuando de pronto….

_- Ino, ¿que te pasa?-_ gritaron todos los presentes al ver que la Yamanaka se desvanecía y caía al suelo.

- _Llevémosla al hospital-_ gritó Sakura

**Una hora había pasado desde Ino se desmayo, y todos los presentes se encontraban muy nerviosos, hasta que vieron a la hokage aparecer**.

_-Hokage-sama, ¿como esta ?-_ dijeron todos

_-Pues no muy bien, porque hoy tuve un mal día, y luego Shizune me quito mi botella de sake-_ dijo la hokage

-_Usted no, ¿como esta Ino?-_ gritaron

- _No se como tomen la noticia pero…_ - se hizo un breve silencio hasta que…..

-_Vieja, ¿como esta Ino? demonios–_ dijo el Uzumaki

- _Callate Naruto, y no estoy vieja, y con respecto a Ino, ella esta embarazada-_

_- ¿QUE? -_ gritaron Naruto y Sakura

_- ¿Quieren pasar a verla?-_

- _Claro que si, dattebayo_- dijo el rubio

En una habitación del hospital de Konoha, se encontraba la rubia muy nerviosa, pues le habían informado de su estado, en eso el equipo 8 y 7 entraron.

_- Cerda, mira con que noticia nos saliste-_ dijo Sakura

- _Cállate frente, la embarazada soy yo_- dijo Ino

_- Eso te pasa por no controlar tus hormonas- _

_- Este libro dice que los bebes salen de París_- dijo Sai

Todos se lo quedaron viendo con un tic en el ojo, a excepción de Shino y Kiba que solo veían a la rubia.

- _ A… t…todo e..esto ¿Qui..quien es el papá Ino-san?-_ preguntó la Hyuuga

_- Lo siento Hinata, pero no lo puedo decir, lo sabrán cuando nazca-_

- _Pero por que lo dices, "belleza"-_ dijo Sai

_- Simple Sai, no puedo decirlo por ahora_

- _Pero-_ Sakura iba a hablar, cuando se oyeron unos gritos muy conocidos por todos.

_- Gai-sensei se recuperara, la flor de la juventud triunfara_- dijo una conocida voz

- _Calla Lee, estamos en un hospital-_ dijo Tenten

_- Pero Tenten, la flor de la juven….-_ fue interrumpido por un grito de la Haruno:

_- Cállense ya, que no ven que Ino tiene que descansar!_

Tenten y Lee, voltearon a ver a Sakura y a los demás, que estaban junto a la Yamanaka.

- _Como, ¿que es lo que le pasa a Ino- san?-_ dijo Lee

- _Ella, esta embarazada-_ dijo la Haruno

_- Pero, ¿Quién?_- intervino la castaña

- _No lo puedo decir, al menos no por ahora_- dijo la rubia

_- Bueno, eso es tu decisión Ino-san-_ dijo la castaña

_- La flor de la juventud a dado frutos!-_ dijo Lee

Todos escuchaban el discurso de Lee sobre la flor de la juventud, hasta que Hinata se dio cuenta que Neji no se encontraba con ellos.

_- Etto…Tenten-san... ¿donde... esta Neji-niisan?_

- _Neji fue requerido a una misión diferente, como ahora es ambu_- se adelanto a contestar Lee

- _Ahhh… ya ..v..veo-_ dijo la Hyuuga

_- Tsk, ser ambu es muy problemático_- dijo Shikamaru

- _No mucho, Shikamaru-kun-_ contesto Sai

- _Hablando de Neji, tantos años tratando que me haga caso, y nada- _dijo Tenten.

- _Pues sigue intentando-_ dijo Kiba

- _Tienes razón, algún día me hará caso, estoy segura_

- _Si Tenten, lo que tu digas-_ dijo la Yamanaka en tono de burla

- _P..pues Nii-san.. algún..d…día ..encontrara..a..a..alguien-_

- _Quien sabe Hina, capaz que ya tiene a alguien por ahí y no nos quiere decir-_ dijo el Inuzuka

_- Oigan, ¿y si Neji es gay?-_ dijo el Uzumaki

Ante el comentario del rubio todos comenzaron a reir.

- _Nosotros ya nos vamos- _dijo Kiba y ante esto el equipo 8 se retiró.

_-Bueno Chouji, Naruto y yo vamos por algo de comer, aunque sea muy problemático-_ dijo el Nara y se retiraron

_- Bien cerda, y que a mi no me vas a decir quien es el padre-_

_- Pues creo que a ti, si te lo puedo decir-_

_- Es..-_ estaba a punto de decirlo cuando una enfermera interrumpió.

- _Haruno-san, le mandan esto-_

_- ¿Que es esto? -_ dijo la pelirosa viendo una taza

- _Naruto-kun me dijo que se lo diera-_

- _Pero, ¿Qué es?_

- _Dijo que era para su problema de estreñimiento-_

_- ¡¿QUE?_

- _Vamos frente, tomate tu té_- dijo la rubia muriendo de risa.

_-NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Habían pasado tres meses desde aquello, cuando Inochi Yamanaka se entero, casi le da un paro cardiaco, ya que su hija tuvo la delicadeza de decirle la noticia cuando cenaban, y este casi se atraganta, al principio se molesto, pero después se ilusiono con la idea de tener un nieto.

En este momento, la ojiazul se encontraba comiendo una barbacoa, ya que desde hace un mes tenía unos antojos. Chouji se encontraba con ella, pero en ese momento el equipo Gai entro, a excepción del Hyuuga.

_- Hola-_ dijo Lee

- _Mm.. Hola-_ dijo la ojiazul sin muchas ganas

_- ¿Nos podemos sentar?-_ dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

- _Si claro, miren hay muchas mesas de donde escoger-_ dijo la ojiazul molesta, digamos que la castaña no le caía muy bien.

_-No, no me refería a eso-_ dijo la castaña

_- Ya, siéntense- dijo Chouji_

_- Gracias_

_- Ino-san, ¿como ha estado tu bebé?-_ dijo Tenten

_- Si, Ino dinos como ha estado, ya que la flor de la juventud ha dado resultados_- dijo Gai con lágrimas en los ojos.

_- Hemos estado muy bien-_ dijo la Yamanaka con una sonrisa

_- Me alegro, bueno vamos a comer_- intervino Lee, con pose de chico guay

Y así transcurrió la comida, con Lee y Gai hablando sobre la juventud, la rubia lanzándole una que otra mirada de odio a la castaña, y Chouji desconcertado.

Pasaron los meses, todos estaban confundidos ya que Ino no quería decir quien era el papá, unos decían que era Kiba, otros Shikamaru, y así. Durante ese tiempo Ino tenía varios antojos raros que se le tenían que cumplir, si no lo hacían hacia un drama impresionante.

Ino estaba en su casa, ya que tenia 8 meses de embarazo, cuando de repente sintió un liquido recorrer sus muslos, sabiendo lo que era, se puso a gritar, hasta que su padre la tuvo que llevar al hospital.

Llegaron al hospital, la rubia gritaba histérica, mientras su padre trataba de calmarla, el parto ya estaba sucediendo.

- _Vamos hija, puja-_ dijo Inochi

- _Vamos cerda tu puedes-_ dijo la medico de ojos jade

_- Calla frente, ¿que demonios crees que hago?¿ practicar para un concurso de gritos?_- dijo la ojiazul sarcásticamente.

Todos los amigos de Ino se encontraban en la sala de espera muy nerviosos y a la vez muy impacientes, ya que al fin sabrían quien era el padre. Transcurrieron las horas, hasta que Sakura fue a la sala de espera y les dijo a todos que podían pasar.

Cuando entraron, visualizaron ala rubia de ojos azules, con un bulto entre sus brazos, esta se veía muy feliz.

_- Lo quiero ver, dattebayo-_ grito el ojiazul, y todos fueron a ver al bebe.

Cuando se acercaron, vieron a un pequeño bebe de cabello rubio y tez blanca.

_- Ayyy, que mono es-_ dijeron las chicas suspirando.

- _Si cerda, hiciste un buen trabajo-_ dijo la Haruno

_- Gracias-_ dijo la mencionada sonriendo.

_-La flor de la juventud, dio resultados-_ grito Lee llorando, Kiba sonreia, las chicas veían al bebé, Naruto sonreía, Sai observaba calmadamente, Chouji y Shikamaru veían felices a su amiga, incluso Shino se veía conmovido.

- Bueno y ya que pasaron los meses, al fin nos dirás quien es tu pareja- intervino la castaña.

- Es cierto, dattebayo- grito el rubio

-_ Que impaciencia, ya lo sabrán_

Justo en ese momento, vieron que el pequeño bebe empezaba a abrir sus ojos.

_Hey, miren va a abrir los ojos-_ dijo la pelirrosa

_**Cuando el pequeñito habrio sus ojos completamente, todos quedaron atónitos, no lo podían creer**__._

- _Esos..Ojos-_ dijo Tenten

- _Oh dios-_ dijo Sakura

- _No lo puedo creer-_ gritó Lee

_- Belleza.. Que guardadito te lo tenías_- dijo Sai

- _OJOS BLANCOS-_ grito Naruto

_-Ne…Neji…-_ dijo la Hyuuga con la boca abierta.

_-Tsk, que problemática eres Ino-_

-_Veo que ya tienen la respuesta de quien es el papá-_ dijo Ino, sonriendo por las caras de sus amigos.

_- ¿Como le hiciste? Ino-_ dijo la Haruno

_- Nadie se me resiste -_ dijo bromeando

En esos momentos una enfermera entro por el bebe para revisarlo y se lo llevo, todos seguían sin creerse que el padre del hijo de la rubia era el Hyuuga, y se pusieron a interrogarla, a lo que esta sonreía, Tenten se quedo sin palaras ya que ella se había enamorado del Hyuuga, pero aun así, sonrió al fin y acabo si él era feliz…

Hinata, sintió una presencia muy conocida, disimuladamente activo su Byakugan y le conmovió mucho la escena que vio.

Cuando la enfermera reviso al bebe, lo dejo en una cuna y se fue, después de eso un ambu entro por la ventana y observaba muy detenidamente al bebe. El ambu se quito su mascara dejando a la vista su atractivo rostro, su larga cabellera castaña y sus bellos ojos color perla, el joven se acerco al bebe y lo miro, su fría mirada se convirtió en una mirada llena ternura cuando vio al pequeño, después el joven ninja se acerco al bebe y lo tomo entre sus brazos, lo contemplo un rato y después sonrió, luego acaricio sus cabellos dorados y le dio un beso en la frente, lo volvió a recostar suavemente y salió por la ventana, no antes de susurrarle algo al pequeñín y sonreír otra vez.

La Hyuuga sonrió, ya que al fin su Nii-san era feliz, todos notaron la sonrisa de la Hyuuga y preguntaron si pasaba algo, a lo que respondió que no.

Después de que todos se fueron, un conocido ambu entro por la ventana ala habitación de la rubia y encontró a la ojiazul con un bebe en sus brazos, SU HIJO.

_Ino-_ susurro el Hyuuga

_Neji-_ contestó

_¿Como estas?_ – preguntó el portador del Byakugan

_Bien, pero te extrañe-_ contesto la ojiazul con molestia fingida

_Yo también-_ El Hyuuga se acerco a la rubia y al bebé

_Es hermoso-_ dijo el castaño

Ino solo sonrió, inmediatamente el Hyuuga se acerco a ella, y le dio un casto beso en los labios, cuando se separaron sonrieron.

_Quien iba a pensar que tu y yo, que apenas y nos soportábamos, nos acabaríamos enamorando- _dijo la rubia

_Bien dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso…- _contestó

En ese momento Tsunade entro.

-_Definitivamente, los polos opuestos, se atraen-_ dijo la hokage sonriendo.


End file.
